dork_diariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dork Diaries Wiki:News Archive
Dork Diaries News of 2014! Created by Heygirl361. March 2014 March 13, 2014 Today's Ask Nikki Question comes from an anonymously who lied to hear friend and her friend is angry. Read it on my blog: http://www.dorkdiaries.com/ask-nikki/what-to-do-when-you-lied-and-your-friend-is-angry March 11, 2014 I can't sleep. There is this mysterious noise which I can hear in my bedroom. Read all about it in my blog! http://www.dorkdiaries.com/my-blog/my-bed-and-the-case-of-the-annoying-nighttime-noise March 7, 2014 There is a new fan story on my blog about MacKenzie stealing my lunch! Comment below to finish the story! http://www.dorkdiaries.com/for-fans/fan-stories/fan-story-about-mackenzie-in-the-lunch-room/ -Nikki Maxwell March 6, 2014 Today's Ask Nikki Question comes from Ali, who tries to get her crush's attention. Read it in my blog: http://www.dorkdiaries.com/ask-nikki/how-to-get-your-crushs-attention/ March 4, 2014 "Frozen," was a good movie and I watched it the week it came out with mom and Brianna. Now Brianna wants to watch it AGAIN and she thinks I'm Elsa, the Ice Queen as she's Anna. See: www.dorkdiaries.com/my-blog/why-brianna-thinks-im-the-ice-queen/ February 2014 February 27, 2014 Today's Ask Nikki Question comes from Lauren, whose friend acts like a big sister to her. Read it on my blog: www.dorkdiaries.com/ask-nikki/when-your-friend-acts-like-shes-older-than-you/and get some advice! February 25, 2014 Since Zoey is having trouble with her new TV show, I have tons of ideas. Chloe and Zoey are dorks all right just like me, but they're the BEST of friends! See: www.dorkdiaries.com/my-blog/why-dorks-make-the-best-friends/ February 20th, 2014 Today's Ask Nikki Question comes from Elsa, which Stacey is spreading lies about her. Read it: www.dorkdiaries.com/ask-nikki/when-someone-at-school-keeps-lying-about-you/ and get some advice! Also Happy Birthday to Soleil et Lune, our wonderful Art Lover! :) February 18th, 2014 See what happends when I gave her my Secret Admire note! www.dorkdiaries.com/my-blog/the-secret-admirer-note-I-wrote-for-marcy/ -Nikki Maxwell February 14th, 2014 Happy Valentine's Day! We hope Nikki and Brandon become a couple! February 13th, 2014 Today's Ask Nikki Question comes from Lucinda, whose BFF hates her crush. Read it on my blog: http://www.dorkdiaries.com/ask-nikki/what-to-do-if-your-bff-hates-your-crush/ and get some advice! February 12th, 2014 I think Marcy likes somebody and thanks to MacKenzie, she thinks she is a nobody! Is it a good idea for me to PRETEND to be her secret admire? Read it: http://www.dorkdiaries.com/my-blog/marcy-harry-styles-and-a-secret-admire/ and tell us what you think! -Nikki Maxwell February 7th, 2014 There is a new fan story on my blog about a package from Betty, Brandon's grandmother. Read it: http://www.dorkdiaries.com/fan-stories/fan-story-about-a-package-from-brandons-grandmother/ and finish the story by commenting! February 6th, 2014 Today's Ask Nikki Question is from anonymously, who is easily distracted when she does homework. Read it on my blog: http://www.dorkdiaries.com/ask-nikki/when-you-get-easily-distracted-while-doing-homework/ and get some advice! February 4th, 2014 Check out my blog about what happeneds at the 1st episode of Zoey's New TV Show!http://www.dorkdiaries.com/my-blog/zoeys-first-tv-show/ January 2014 January 30th, 2014 Today's Ask Nikki Question comes from a girl that calls herself, "A Sad Friend," has a problem when all her friends wear makeup and she doesn't want to. Read it: www.dorkdiaries.com/ask-nikki/when-your-friends-wear-makeup-and-you-dont-want-to/ and get some advice! January 28th, 2014 Zoey is dressed up so nicely yesterday! Want to know why? Click here http://www.dorkdiaries.com/my-blog/why-zoey-was-all-dressed-up/ January 23rd, 2014 Today's Ask Nikki Questions comes from Julinda, who thinks she is boring her crush. Read it on my blog: http://www.dorkdiaries.com/ask-nikki/how-to-know-when-youre-boring-someone/ and get some advice! Also, our newest editor of the Dork Diaries is user AriandeLover:D! Welcome to Dork Diaries Wiki! To know about her. She is a TOTAL FAN of Dork Diaries and edits 2 Dork Diaries Wikis which are her favorite! This wiki is her 2nd favorite, her 1st is this: http://www.dorkdiaries.wikia.com I also like this wiki, do you? January 21st, 2014 OMG! I can't believe what my mo just did which embarrassed me in front of Brandon! Read it on my blog: http://www.dorkdiaries.com/my-blog/the-three-most-embarrassing-words-my-mom-has-ever-said/ January 16th, 2014 Today's Ask Nikki Question comes from Annie, who keeps lying to her friends. Read it on my blog: http://www.dorkdiaries.com/ask-nikki/what-to-do-when-you-keep-lying-to-your-friends/ and get some advice! January 14th, 2014 OMG! I never told you guys about my Winter Dance with Brandon. Well, I should tell you know at: www.dorkdiaries.com/my-blog/the-winter-dance-and-my-squished-nikinuggets/ January 13th, 2014 Happy Birthday to Heygirl361, our Dork Diaries Wiki Collaborator! January 9th, 2014 Today's Ask Nikki Question comes from Julianna, who has a friendship problem with her guy friends. Read it in my blog: http://www.dorkdiaries.com/ask-nikki/what-to-do-after-youve-told-on-your-friends/ and get some advice! January 7th, 2014 Check my newest blog posts on my blog! My BFFs and I posted our best, embarrassing and what we wish what could happen in 2013! Want to read it? Then click here: www.dorkdiaries.com/my-blog/my-new-years-sleepover-and-zoeys-big-wish/ -Nikki Maxwell January 3rd, 2014 OMG! There's a new fan story on my blog! It's called, "My Glamour Shot Surprise!" I start it and you finish it by leaving comments! www.dorkdiaries.com/fan-stories/my-glamour-shot-surprise/ January 2nd, 2014 Today's Ask Nikki Question comes from Kiersten, who thinks her friends are ignoring her. Read it on my blog: http://www.dorkdiaries.com/ask-nikki/what-to-do-when-your-friends-are-ignoring-you/ and get some advice! January 1, 2014 Happy New Year Guys! Love you! xoxoxo Check my blog on how my dad saved my annual New Year's Eve Sleepover Party. Hope you like it and leave a comment to us! Click on the link: www.dorkdiaries.com/my-blog/my-annual-new-years-eve-sleepover/ -Nikki Maxwell